Fatal Impulse
by Luna Obsessed
Summary: Draco and Luna are married, living with their three young children. Sounds picture perfect? Life for this couple is nowhere near perfect...rated T just in case.


**Fatal Impulse**

Luna Lovegood stared meanfully at her husband across the kitchen table.

He folded his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ up and glared at her.

"What?" he snapped. Irritation was something that came regularly to him these days. Having an eccentric wife and three children probably caused a lot of it.

"Draco, dear, please don't read that paper in front of the children," Luna said disapprovingly.

"I'll read what I like, where I like, thank you very much. The children aren't here anyway."

"Peggy is over there actually, and the other two are in their rooms," Luna pointed out.

Draco swiveled his eyes around the room and sure enough, his oldest daughter Peggy sat by the stove, looking at him innocently. He turned back to Luna.

"Why does it matter anyway?" he asked grumpily.

"The children must not be influenced by that despicable publication! And Daddy's coming for supper, he would be most offended to see you reading _The Prophet_," Luna said, and stood up. She walked over to her husband's chair and put her arms around his neck. "_Please,_ Draco?"

"He came for supper last weekend," Draco observed dryly.

"Well, he's allowed to come this weekend too; he is my father and he wants to see his grand-children regularly!"

"What about _my_ parents? Mother never gets invited here and she's dying to see the children."

"Last time she came she was very rude to me, Draco! You know she doesn't approve of our marriage, and she isn't bothered about the children either," Luna replied, then went over to tend to the vegetables.

Draco pushed his chair back abruptly and stood up. "Fine, fine, fine! I won't read my paper here, but I won't be here for supper either. I'll meet Crabbe and Goyle at _Pansy's Perfect Pub_ and have a few drinks."

"But I've already started cooking – it's your favourite-"

"Yes, well everything you cook tastes disgusting. If you'd let me get a house-elf then the children would most definitely eat their sprouts!" Draco replied frankly.

Luna stared at him reproachfully. She turned back to the stove and let a tear drop from her eyelid.

Draco snatched the newspaper off the table and stormed into the hall-way. His daughter Peggy hurried past him and raced up the stairs, looking concerned. He hoped he hadn't scared her.

He pulled on his travelling cloak and opened the broom cupboard. A faint smile crossed his face at the sight of his fifteen broomsticks. Luna didn't fly by broom, but he enjoyed flying by himself.

Luna appeared in the hall-way. Apparently she had decided to get his insult for the time being. "Oh, Draco, don't fly; it's much too dangerous after you've been drinking and that Pansy always gives you free top-ups. Why not Apparate? Luna said worriedly.

"I don't like Apparating; you know that! Some of my hair got left behind last time!" Draco replied, doing his best to look dignified.

Luna looked at his head. "I don't see any missing hair."

"That is because the hair didn't come from my head."

Luna raised her eyebrow. "Oh, I see…Draco, please don't go tonight…I can conjure some food and we can open some Firewhiskey…"

"I cannot stand another evening entertaining your father. I shall be back around three," Draco said coldly.

"Three?" There was no reply. "Well at least go by the Floo Network, if you drink and ride then –"

"Ok, ok, I'll go by Floo!" Draco said irritably and went through to the living-room. He took a chipped mug off the mantel and peered into it. Empty. "Salazar Slytherin! Da –"

"Not in front of the children, dear," Luna said absent-mindedly chewing on a lock of hair. She also appeared to have acquired a baby since their conversation in the kitchen only a minute beforehand. "Cherry woke up," Luna added unnecessarily.

"Luna, we're out of Floo Powder again! This is your fault, you never bother to re-fill the mug or stock up! If you weren't cuddling children and cooking for your father, or writing about those dar…Snorkacks then this would never happen!" Draco yelled.

Luna shielded her daughter's ears and rocked the child in her arms. "Draco, you can't expect me to do everything" she hissed quietly. "I do the house-work, the cooking, look after the children, shop, work – and I'm always the one to –"

"I pay the bills! And I work too!"

"Pay the bills? Your _father_ pays the bills round here, but only because you're his son. He's never visited any of his grand-children! You barely see the children yourself!"

"Would you like to remind me why I married you, Luna? Why we had three children together? Shall I tell you? Because I _love_ you. Hear me? I _love_ you, so get off my plate and finish your cooking!" Draco shouted.

"Well if you really loved me, you wouldn't spend all your time drinking with Pansy Parkinson, you wouldn't be going out tonight and you would apologise," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_Apologise_? Why do I even bother?" Angrily, Draco threw the empty mug at the fire-place, narrowly missing what was meant to be a Blibbering Humdinger figurine, and stomped out of the room.

Luna followed him into the hall, Cherry in her arms. "I do have some more Floo Powder actually, but you never thought you ask. If you like –"

Ignoring her, he grabbed his best looking broom from the cupboard and walked out of the front door, not bothering to shut it.

Draco walked out into the cold night, a smile on his pale face. It would do him good to get away from Luna and the maggots. And tonight was perfect for flying. He mounted his silver-handled broom and took off, casting one last look behind him.

In the doorway of the house below, stood his wife holding baby Cherry close to her. Either side of her stood Peggy and Darwin, their other two children.

"Draco…"

It wasn't more than a soft whisper, but Draco heard it all the same. "Don't wait up," he called down curtly and flew away into the darkness.

It was the best weather he could have hoped for; a cool breeze, full moon and barely another flyer in sight.

The only problem was his broom. Despite being one of the best looking broomsticks available in those days, it wasn't a very good mount. It wobbled from side to side constantly and determinedly refused to speed.

But eventually, Draco arrived in Hogsmeade and made his way to _Pansy's Perfect Pub. _

He entered sophisticatedly, smoothing down his wind-swept hair as he did so.

A great many hours later, Draco left the pub. He had had a most enjoyable evening , drunken over twenty Firewhiskeys and kissed Pansy Parkinson five times, promptly being slapped on the face during the fifth; something he had to thank Ginny Weasley for. Although why she was in Pansy's pub, he had no idea. After hexing her and having one last drink he had decided to head home.

Pansy had suggested that he go via the Floo Network, but Draco did not want to give Luna the satisfaction, and besides, only very rarely did the Ministry arrest people for drunk riding.

Draco mounted his broom backwards and made a wobbly take off into the night. He stopped several times to 'gather his senses'; the spinning head sensation was definitely not attractive.

Although rocky, the flight went on until he found himself flying over a busy muggle motorway.

On sudden impulse (most likely he had been affected by the drink), Draco managed to stand up on his broom.

A childish cry ran out, "Look at meee –" but was soon drowned as the broomstick tilted, and Draco Malfoy fell to his death.

Luna sat at her kitchen table, a full mug of tea in front of her. She found it hard to drink when she was worried. But should she be worried, was the question running through her mind. After all, her long-term friend and Cherry's godmother, Ginny Weasley, had volunteered to go down to _Pansy's Perfect Pub_ and keep an eye on Draco for her. Ginny would make sure he got home safely.

Comforted by this thought, Luna lifted her Snorkack mug (hand-painted) and took a small sip. She held the cup in her hands, warming them when Ginny rushed into the room, her messy red hair flying behind her.

"Luna," she gulped, a distraught look on her face.

"Ginny! Where's Draco? What happened? Is he okay?" Luna asked breathlessly as she stood up.

"I…Luna…I'm sorry, I did my best but hexed me –" Ginny began. Her face was awfully insipid.

"What happened? Draco, is he alright? In St Mungos? Tell me!" Luna cried helplessly.

"He's…dead. I'm sorry."

The mug fell from Luna's hand and dropped to the floor, shattering coloured china everywhere. Slowly, Luna sank back into her chair, her face a ghostly white. Tears fell rapidly from her silvery coloured eyes.

Ginny came over to her and patted her on the back. "He was dreadfully drunk…he died falling off his broom, apparently. If he wasn't dead when he fell, then he most certainly died when the Knight Bus ran his body over."

"Dead…no…impossible. I mean, he survived Lord Voldemort, didn't he? Surely drink can't affect him," Luna murmured, her fingers running along the table nervously.

"Errm, Luna, Harry was the one who survived You-Know-Who, not Ma…Draco," Ginny said, giving her friend a concerned look. "Luna, I think you'll be needed to identify the body – I'll owl Ron and Hermione; they can look after the children while we go."

A minute later and there was still no reply.

"Oh, and Luna?"

"What, did my father get eaten by a Firemoth?"

"Fire- no, no, Luna. I know this probably isn't the best time, but I thought you should know. I think Draco is – was – having an affair with Pansy Parkinson. But don't worry; I slapped him jolly hard!"

Luna stood up. "Don't you dare slap my husband again, Ginny Weasley!" she said in an out of character manner. Her voice was high and wobbly.

"I…" Ginny looked shocked. "Sorry, Luna, I didn't realise you'd…I won't do it again. Well I can't anyway. He's dead."

More tears dripped down Luna's face. Ginny found a quill and scrap of parchment and sent an owl. Luna stayed put. Ron and Hermione arrived, offering their sympathies, but Luna barely spoke. She was carried into a Muggle taxi and driven off.

When what seemed like days later, they eventually arrived at the motorway and pulled over. Draco's body lay on a pale blue stretcher. The words 'St. Mungos' were printed on it, in white lettering.

His cheeks and robes were both blood-stained, his body looking rather flattened and extended.

Luna clutched onto his stiff hand all the same, wishing life into the cold body. But none came, and time passed on.

The next morning Luna broke the dreadful news to her children. Peggy and Darwin wept furiously and even baby Cherry joined in, although she could not possibly have understood what had happened.

That next year was Luna's worst, but she tried to stay cheerful when amongst friends and family. She had heard Hermione remarking that she had taken Draco's death very well. If only they knew about her many sleepless nights when she would lay thinking, regretting and hoping. The times when she managed to sneak off into the orchard and remember the good old days.

Luna could remember the day they had moved into the house, and Draco had been lying in the long grass of the orchard. She had been lying beside him, watching the clouds when he had sat up abruptly.

"Luna, we must get this grass cut. It tickles my chin," he had said solemnly.

And she had collapsed on top of him, having a sudden fit of giggles. These days the grass was never cut.

But that night, before he died. Hadn't he been horrible to her? Insulting, shouting, and he had come close to violence. Luna often wondered if it wasn't a good thing that he had died, but was soon reminded by happier memories.

The last Christmas they had all spent together was most memorable. Images of the whole family gathered round the Christmas tree came to mind. Peggy and Darwin excitedly searching the garden for Holly the Christmas Snorkack. and Draco's face when he opened his main present. It had been a broomstick, but no ordinary broomstick. Other than the fact that a wide selection of 'Luna's creatures' had been engraved randomly over the handle, it had a little carriage type thing at the back, so he could take the children for a ride. But he had never used it after the first outing. Pansy Parkinson had caught him and taunted him most thoroughly, then Darwin had almost drowned.

Pansy Parkinson. Darwin's godmother, through Draco's choice. He had sworn that he wasn't attracted to her. He had promised Luna that she was the only one for him. And she had believed him.

At the funeral Pansy had apologised profusely: "I really am sorry about – well what Weasley saw the night of the accident, but it didn't mean anything – we'd both had a lot to drink…"

Luna wasn't sure whether to believe her or not though; even since childhood Pansy had been a two faced toe-rag and had always treated Luna badly. So she had decided to go into Draco's office and look through his papers. She was quite sure that the two had been exchanging letters, due to finding a crumple bit of note-paper reading 'Dear Pansy' some weeks back.

So now, after his death, Luna entered Draco's study one night when the children were asleep. She placed an old butterbeer bottle on the dusty desk. A lighted candle was stuck at the top of the bottle, wax dripping down it merrily. The candle didn't give out much light, but Luna was afraid turning on the electric light would wake Darwin, who was a very light sleeper and slept opposite the study.

Luna slowly sunk into the black leather chair behind the desk. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She carefully began to sort through the papers on Draco's desk. Most of them were bills or business matters, which she did not care to look at. Then she opened the desk drawer.

Inside was a large wad of parchment, a fine nibbed quill and a bundle of letters tied with green string. Luna carefully lifted the bunch of letters from the drawer and slid the string off them. Her trembling fingers lifted the flap on the first envelope. She pulled out a scented piece of parchment and began to read what was written in the italic script.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you disagree with me, but Luna would never know. Say you've got lots of business trips or you're working overtime while we meet up. Anything! I cannot face the world without you by my side._

_As for the children – if it was ever to get serious, I'd look after them if you won custody. But really, you don't show them much affection; I doubt they would miss you. Besides, wouldn't you just love for _us_ to have children? Although I wouldn't mind not; they can be brats. Remember how Darwin was sick all over me at Christmas?_

_Heavens, Draco, I'm getting tired of these letters between us. Whatever you say, I know you love me. Don't you remember teasing Loony Lovegood at school? What fun we had. How you fell for her is beyond my imagination._

_Come, Draco. Come back to me and you'll be forever happy._

_Yours most lovingly, as always,_

_Pansy x x x_

Shocked, Luna spun round on the leather chair. As she did so, the chair rose higher and higher into the air. Draco had liked being up there, looking down on his subjects. But Luna didn't.

She tapped the arm of the chair firmly, and it rocketed back down. It had been his favourite piece of furniture actually; she remembered him saying so as they put it in place. Personally she preferred the kitchen table, covered in doodles and messages; once when they had been out of parchment, she had written an article on it. Or perhaps her favourite piece of furniture was their bed. It was so cosy – or it had been before Draco's accident – and it brought back many memories. Besides, she had embroidered Snorkacks on the sheets.

As the chair slowly spun to face the desk drawer once more, Luna began to wonder. Normally she never would have considered going through Draco's private things. But this was different. She had always been rather inquisitive and after reading one letter, had to go on. If she left there and then, the question would still be in her mind when she was well past old age. So Luna began to read the letters, for she _had_ to know whether Draco had ever thought of leaving her and the children for Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy's letters were all very similar. Not just the rose-scented parchment and italic hand-writing, but the words themselves. Each envelope and its parchment complained about Luna. Each italic letter requested that Draco join Pansy. And each paragraph explained how Pansy could not live without Draco Malfoy.

But even the fact that Pansy did not stop asking for Draco's love in these letters, did not comfort Luna. How on earth did he reply to these cruel words, hidden by the aroma of roses?

It was a bit like fan-mail, Luna thought. Although nothing like any of the few fan-letters her father had received.

Sighing, Luna re-tied the green string and placed the letters in their previous position. As she did, she noticed an odd scrap of paper, poking out from underneath the tidy stack of parchment. With a hint of eagerness, Luna pulled it out.

_Pansy,_

_If you must continue these ridiculous letters, please tell your owl to deliver them to my work address. Luna would be very hurt if she read them._

_Pansy, just because I liked you in my childhood, does not mean I think the same thing now. Perhaps I lose my temper occasionally, but that does not mean I shouldn't be with my family. I love Luna and the children, and always will. Please stop this. I'm not going to change my mind. My heart is with my family and –_

The letter was obviously incomplete, but the meaning was clear. He loved them and he hadn't planned on leaving them. Although angry with Pansy, Luna forgave her. She decided it wasn't worth it, moreover Luna had difficulty even trying to hate someone. Pansy was also Darwin's best god-parent; Crabbe and Goyle never brought in presents, in fact they never visited at all unless they were going to be fed a large meal.

So Luna replaced the parchment and left the study. She need dwell in the past no longer; knowing that Draco had truly loved her was enough.

**The End**

_Authors Notes: The long awaited fic! Well, not exactly. :P But I did write it back in…December, I think? Finally managed to get it sorted out, though, so I hope you enjoy it. ;) Took me quite a long time to write – I kept getting an urge to kill Pansy and at one point it wasn't safe for me to pick up a pen! _

_Anyway, I hope you liked it and as always reviews are encouraged. Shall hopefully be uploading a few more one-shots this month…and maybe I'll have to get a birthday kind of fic up for my birthday…will definitely consider it, especially as school holidays are coming up … Loads of tests this week, though. And assignments due next week...grr, life is unfair…_

_Well this has become more of a blog than a note about the story, so I shall run…_

_Tabby xxx_

_PS: Open for fic ideas and requests…I need inspiration and something to motivate me into writing!_


End file.
